


Abhaya Mudra

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, F/M, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Hand & Finger Kink, Holding Hands, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Scars, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: When Claude first saw them, he thought Lysithea's hands were tiny, dainty, delicate, all those adjectives one would typically use to describe a storybook princess.They were still small, especially against his own, but now, they were covered with raised, jagged scars from years of using dark magic.A.K.A. Claude gives a small container of scar healing cream for Lysithea's hands. Sexual tension ensues.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Abhaya Mudra

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?style=site&thread=470236).

When Claude first saw them, he thought Lysithea's hands were tiny, dainty, delicate, all those adjectives one would typically use to describe a storybook princess.

They were still small, especially against his own, but now, they were covered with raised, jagged scars from years of using dark magic. There were measures to lessen those effects, of course, such as the special gloves of the Gremory uniform, but they weren't a hundred percent effective, either. After every battle, he often saw her quickly bandaging the fresh wounds before going to heal others with white magic.

Every time the bandages came off and another jagged rope appeared on the back of her hands, he had to hold himself back from reaching out to trace them.

\---

"What's this?" Lysithea asked, looking at the small, round container that just slid next to her.

"Scar healing cream. One of the merchants were passing them out as promotion," he shrugged, "so I took one, buuut, you'd probably have more uses for it than me."

He thought she flinched, but only for a second.

"And someone like Hilda or Dorothea would find this more useful than myself, surely?"

"Those two probably have their own routine already. I figured this amount would be just right for your hands."

"Oh...well, then, thank you," she replied. "I'll try it out, eventually."

His mouth moved before his brain.

"Why not now?"

\---

So that was how he ended up holding her left hand while working the balm into her scars with both of his thumbs.

It was definitely something she could have done herself, but for some reason, she didn't turn it down when he offered to help her (in a pretend-joking tone). He almost pondered what that meant, exactly-- but it was too late into the night, and the fleshy pads of her palms were so soft against the rest of his fingers supporting it.

"...Come to think of it, even if this works, I'll just get more once I go into battle again," Lysithea said, fidgeting in her chair.

"All the more reason to end this war quickly," his tongue ran.

When he glanced up at her, her face looked a little red. 

Probably a trick of the light, he told himself, before kneading and massaging the raised patterns, working all the way up each and every one of her thin fingers. Some irrational part of him kept telling him to thread and interwine his own digits with hers, but another part was afraid that they'd snap if he squeezed too tightly-- yet simply rubbing them with his thumbs didn't feel like enough, to show how much they meant and how much he appreciated everything they did.

He raised her hands to his face and pressed his lips against her knuckles, barely aware of what he was doing at the moment.

"Claude?!"

"Princesses are supposed to get kisses on their pretty little hands, you know?" he winked, thanking himself from five years ago for giving an easy way out of explaining that.

She huffed. 

"That routine again...I told you it's annoying."

"Oh, so I should be going for the hero angle," he took her other hand before kissing the tips of her fingers. "I hereby pledge loyalty to the General Ordelia, the greatest mage in the Alliance army~ or something like that?"

Her fingers straightened out, likely in an attempt to clamp over his lips, right as he started talking,

"Would it kill you to be quiet for once--"

"Yeah, proba--"

and the tip of her fingers ended up in his mouth.

"..."

"..."

Lysithea froze, and he didn't think to move his head back to take her fingers out before closing his mouth, so his tongue made contact with her finger pads-- and it's not that he meant to, but his tongue moved (because that was one of the things tongues did), and as a result, it ended up looking like he was licking her fingers.

As soon as she retracted her hand with a blush (she was definitely blushing now), his brain overclocked for a way to salvage the situation.

"Well, that's certainly a way to shut me up," he cleared his throat into a totally-not-awkward laugh.

Silence.

"...Like this?" she finally asked, carefully inserting her middle and index fingers into his lips up to the first knuckle.

He nodded, and once again, his tongue began running on its own-- this time to roll around her small finger pads and trimmed nails instead of speaking. She glanced away before pushing her fingers in further, to the second knuckle, as he continued to lick, then eventually suck, head spinning too fast to think about why.

"Mmh..."

Eventually, he lowered his head to take them all the way down to the third knuckle, the tips of her short fingers pressing near, but not quite at, the back of his tongue.

It flashed across his mind that she would probably choke if he did the same thing to her.

When he grabbed her wrists to drag her fingers out alongside an involuntary sigh, he noticed that her hands were a little bit shaky-- as was the rest of her. Her two fingers were wet and shiny next to the lamplights, a string of spit hanging between them.

It almost looked as if they've been doing something far more intimate than--

"It's getting late, I, um, better go to bed," Lysithea coughed, shooting up from her chair while hugging one of the tomes to her chest.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, you...should."

He was still in too much of a daze to tease her about her bedtime as usual, and could only stare as she quickly swept up rest of the supplies and turned around, her blushing face hidden away from his view.

It took a second for him to remember something important.

"Wait, Lysithea," he grabbed her hand, right as she began walking away.

"Wh-what is it?"

"This."

He spread her palms open and placed the small container on them before closing her fingers back around it again.

"Oh, I...almost forgot," she muttered, barely audible.

"Remember to use them," he said, steering his tone back towards something more casual.

The back of her head, covered in that purple veil, bobbed back and forth in nods. 

His tongue decided to run ahead of him one final time for the night.

"You have nice hands."

Lysithea walked away as fast as she did back when he told her about ghosts in the library.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
> 


End file.
